Widespread Ruin
グレイモヤ | romaji_name = Bannōjirai Gureimoya | trans_name = Omnipotent Landmine Glaymore | image = WidespreadRuin-MIL1-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 77754944 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | vilore = Khi một quái thú của đối thủ tuyên bố tấn công: Tiêu diệt quái thú Thế Công mà đối thủ điều khiển có CÔNG cao nhất (bạn chọn, nếu trùng). | lore = When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy the Attack Position monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied). | fr_lore = Activable uniquement lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque. Détruisez 1 monstre en Position d'Attaque contrôlé par votre adversaire avec l'ATK la plus élevée (en cas d'égalité, vous choisissez). | de_lore = Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn ein Monster deines Gegners angreift. Zerstöre 1 Monster in Angriffsposition mit den höchsten ATK, das dein Gegner kontrolliert. (Falls es einen Gleichstand gibt, kannst du bestimmen.) | it_lore = Attiva solo quando un mostro del tuo avversario dichiara un attacco. Distruggi 1 mostro in Posizione di Attacco controllato dal tuo avversario con l'ATK maggiore. (In caso di parità, scegli tu.) | pt_lore = Esta carta só pode ser ativada quando o oponente declara um ataque. Destrua o monstro do oponente que esteja virado para cima, em posição de ataque que possua o maior ATK. Se houver dois monstros com ATKs iguais, você seleciona qual deles será destruído. | es_lore = Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: destruye al monstruo en Posición de Ataque con el ATK más alto que controle tu adversario (si hay un empate, tú eliges cual). | ko_lore = 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드 위에 앞면 공격 표시로 존재하는 공격력이 가장 높은 몬스터 1장을 파괴한다. | ja_lore = ①：相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動できる。相手フィールドの表側攻撃表示モンスターの内、攻撃力が一番高いモンスター１体を破壊する。 | eds_lore = . | gx1_lore = You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy 1 monster with the highest ATK among your opponent's Attack Position monsters. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle (Common) | gx1_sets = Trap Collection 1 (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) | gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) | gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Rare) | sdd_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Trap and Spell All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 14 | dm2_number = 686 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0300 | action = Activates upon attack declaration | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Attack Position Monster Cards | database_id = 4692 }}